Forum:IRC Matters
I'm not going to bother making this long winded and elaborate as if this were Star Wars Fanon; I was banned around a week ago from the IRC channel #halo-fanon with the reason 'Op abuse'. Spoke to the op about it for the past two nights, asked him to remove it, he instead replaced it with a redirect ban. I won't reveal names at this moment in time, however I'd appreciate an unban, or at least a reason why I should remain banned. (Can't think why) Thanks. --Darth tom (talk) DT, its only an IRC channel. Your rarely there anyway... 17:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *1: That's not the point. Whether I'm there or not is irrelevant. *2: It's only a Wiki. Yet you still edit. --Darth tom (talk) :ONI, that's not a fair point; it doesn't matter if Tom is there a lot or not at all, justice is justice; this case will be investigated regardless of how much time Tom spends on the channel. This issue is pending private administrative investigation. :) Thanks Tom. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *Per RR. And thanks. --Darth tom (talk) You don't even know what he did...neither do I :P However, there was the time he called us Nazi's just because of the way we work... *Firstly, that was over half a year ago. Secondly, it was most obviously said in jest. --Darth tom (talk) **Anything going to be done about this? --Darth tom (talk) *Hahahahaha, you berate, belittle and annoy this community constantly, but then you come back asking for symapthy? How hilarious. Anyway you were banned because i had generally grown tired of your bad attitude and during your rant about how you enjoy abusing you operator status on #SWF and whining about Subtank's impeccable attitude, i grew weary and banned you. Boohoo. :Whining about my impeccable attitude? KAC 16:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I don't really think he likes you....-- *Me neither. Firstly, I can hardly be blamed if I dislike your Wiki. If you want that to be a bannable offence, I suggest putting it in your IRC policies. Secondly, I haven't actually spoken out about it for some time. Thirdly, I'd have expected a warning. --Darth tom (talk) **In addition, what's this about Subtank's 'impeccable attitude'? --Darth tom (talk) :::This is pending investigation. Ajax, others, please calm down. It's under discussion and there's no need to antagonize each other over this while it's being looked at. :) Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ***"Impeccable attitude"???KAC 18:27, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd think "impeccable attitude" is a compliment. :P Aww, is Sub blushing? :P hahaha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::You can almost see it can't you :D -- While I'm not sure if the IRC ban is going to be upheld, I find it quite ironic that Darth Tom, the man who was quite upset that Subby was above abusing her IRC op powers, the man who bragged about banning a person 20 times before they got the picture that he was abusing his op powers, is complaining about a mildly "unjust" IRC ban. And Tom, remember, if you don't like our wiki, you may exercise your express right to not visit it. However, I've seen the way you post on IRC, and the way you post on the wiki itself, and let me tell you, I'm not exactly keen on lifting any bans. I'm actually more considering spreading that ban to the wiki itself. So my suggestion is to clean up your attitude or bug off. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) *For the record, it was kicking twenty times. --Darth tom (talk) **Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you could point out exactly which policies I broke. :) --Darth tom (talk) Civility policy. As it stands, the one page that I am aware of puts you at three strikes. And unfortunately, since you seem to have no remorse at all towards being an abusive op (rather, you seem to be quite proud of your ability to use powers you were entrusted with against those who are helpless), nor towards the way you behave in general on IRC, I see no reason why you should be allowed in our IRC. So, if this does become an issue that comes to an admin vote, my vote is to maintain the ban. And if you keep up your current attitude, you may find that your time being able to edit this wiki will come to a close soon, as well. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) *What I do or don't do with ops in another channel is a totally unrelated matter entirely, considering this is Halo Fanon and the Halo Fanon IRC channel. One incident in another channel firstly hardly counts as op abuse, seeing as it's one incident, and has no relevance here. In addition, if you wish to block me or maintain my block, I suggest putting something like what you suggest I've violated in your blocking policy or IRC guidelines. :) --Darth tom (talk) **In addition, the channel where this event took place is the social channel of one specific user, in which recreation and op abuse is encouraged by the founder. --Darth tom (talk) Well, if that is the case... pardon my density, please... why are you asking us about this? Although, to be fair, Ajax, if you were upset that he commented on something on a "private" channel, you have no reason to ban him from another channel... I knew as soon as the phrase "no names mentioned" was varied upon that Ajax was the op. I can smell the Merciless One a mile away. ;] By the way, Rot, it doesn't matter if DT's an abusive op on his channel, it matters that we seem to have an unfair ban. As the good book says, pull the log out of your own eye... Representing Neutrality (And No, I Do Not Agree With Rise Against 's Definition Of That Word), SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Interested users might like to consider Darth tom's ban in #halopedia, and resulting discussion here. It seems from all accounts that Darth tom has nothing constructive to add to any IRC channel in which he participates. -- Manticore 14:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Manticore, and you pretty much summed it up perfectly. All he does is berate, harass, and troll the hell out of channels. Numerous times, I catch him being rude to people just joining the channel, like "Who the hell are you", among others. And once an Operator warns him, he makes more of an ass out of himself by complaining about something he's already lost, trying to make him seem like the good guy in the argument. It's pointless that this debacle on this thread has gone on long as it has, due to his constant amount of bitching. CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/16/2008 :::Still under administrative discussion. No further comment. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:56, 16 December 2008 ::::RR, that's just a lazy way to say that you still want to work on your Kimmie article XD. CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/16/2008 *Considering #halopedia has no relevance here whatsoever, I hardly find that to be something to be considered. Considering that I actually give more care to #halo-fanon than #halopedia, I'd care considerably more about #halo-fanon and so may actually may attempt to take more care regarding channel rules and the likes. Claiming I have nothing constructive to add to any channel is also a gross over exaggeration, considering there are some channels I actually care a considerable deal about. In addition, considering I haven't violated any channel policies, claiming I have nothing constructive to add to this channel is also factually incorrect. --Darth tom (talk) ::If you say that you haven't violated any policies, then why is it that you've been banned on numerous channels, and have had a thread on these forums, with numerous Admins condemning your actions? What do you think were doing, just picking on you for the hell of it? No, we punish you because you've been nothing but a pain. CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/16/2008 If you dislike this Wiki so much why do you even care what happens on the IRC? This just seems like a waste of Time Well, my 2 cents -- He hasn't done anything to me... and all I've seen of him is him just being well... him... he chewed me out after I vandalized Halopedia so... I guess there's some good in him... -- Sgt. johnson 17:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Halopedia policies and policies on 'numerous channels' (which, incidentally, just seems to be this and #halopedia, something I wouldn't consider to be numerous) don't extend to #halo-fanon, which is a separate channel. As for the admins condemning my actions, I've never spoken with Rotaretilbo on the IRC (I presume what he says he knows is from logs) and Ajax obviously has his reasons, as inscrutable to others as they are. Once again, two is hardly numerous. I've also had an administrator in my tentative support, which you haven't mentioned. And, Joshie, just because I disagree with this Wiki, doesn't mean I disagree with the IRC or some of the users. --Darth tom (talk) *Oh, and by 'inscrutable to others' I'm referring to myself and anyone else who agrees with me. --Darth tom (talk) ::Of course they don't extend to #halo-fanon's policies, I was never suggesting that in the first place to begin with. I was merely stating that you haven't been the saint-type figure you seem to think you are on the IRC. Though that doesn't negate the fact that you don't even follow the simplest of rules on there either. And if an Admin tells you to stop doing something, the polite thing would be to agree with them; and if you just have to complain about it, talk to that particular operator in private, not make very other soul on the channel have to listen to your complaints, which you always do. CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/16/2008 I've reviewed the logs, and frankly, Ajax's reasonings aside, you were in violation of the ninth rule listed on our our IRC page: "No cursing to be used offensively (let's keep it civil)." :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:46, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Hm, having also reviewed the logs, I have decided that this ain't a big deal. In the context, it seems Ajax's ban was almost a joke. Beside, no one is ever on Halofanon IRC besides the ChanServ and unilinky bots. So, case closed, in my opinion. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC)